


A Little Love you

by Novadikneedz2no



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Drabble, Farm/horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novadikneedz2no/pseuds/Novadikneedz2no
Summary: 10 seconds worth of Farm's POV loving the crap out of Horror.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Little Love you

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this ART. I had to. https://twitter.com/yucchi_yuu/status/1212032724808024065?s=19  
> This ship is super cute lol

"There's nothing good about me." He said as he sat there on the ground in my barn. 

"I'm a thief, a killer and a horror show on top." He disguises the tears in his sockets with a wet chuckle that does not disguise anything.

"Oh." I sigh softly as his one eye glows up at me. My poor beautiful lantern.

"Well, personally I think there's plenty to enjoy." 

Horror's eye grows wide when I kneel before him, taking his hand out of the hay and kissing the back of it. The pretty pink he starts to glow makes my Soul spin.

"First off ur cute."

Another kiss, a deeper shade.

"A sweetheart, strong, soft."

I kiss his hand, his palm, his wrist.

"Gentle, wild, kind." 

I glide my teeth down his arm, greedily mouthing his bones to see how deep a shade he could go.

"Thoughtful, passion full, sincere." 

I creep my way to his collar and keep kissing him over and over. He has started to make soft and sweet little sounds for me.

"Loving." I whisper, lightly biting onto his neck to hear him gasp. 

What joy I find as I pull back to his cheeks the same hue as his eye, glowing so bright I could bathe in the light. 

"And I love it all," I whisper.

"I love you."

I kiss him on the teeth once. Then again and again, whispering those words with every breath and punctuating each repeat with another kiss, more heated than the last.  
As we fall down into the hay I wonder if I will get to see his eye go heart shaped. My grin widens against his flushed skull.


End file.
